Internal Affiars
by TheLightChaos
Summary: Everything was taken from Xenor by Shinigami and now he is a Shinigami to take revenge on the killer. Yamamoto has just recently created an Internal Affairs, but so far only the Kurosaki family seems eligible for the job.
1. Prologue

**A short prologue introducing the OC for this story. Please enjoy. **

**I do not own Bleach.**

Blood. A deep, dark crimson covered every aspect of the small wooden house. The floor couldn't even be seen under the flowing blood. The walls were crying blood, even the ceiling had not been untouched by the flowing blood as it dripped onto the floor.

The owners of the blood that had once been healthy were disappearing bit by bit right next to his feet. The tears flowed off Xenor's face without him realizing, the shear sadness that was swelling inside him was something he had never experienced before. All twenty of his friends had just been killed before him and he was next.

The murderer, dressed just like the Shinigami, walked slowly and calmly over to Xenor; ignore the gruesome sight all around him he made his way towards Xenor. The murderer grabbed Xenor by the measly clothing he was wearing, hanging him off the floor. "Looks like you are the last." The man smiled, the deep silver eyes showing only insanity behind it. Holding the sword up high the murderer readied to kill Xenor.

"Wait." Another man, dressed just like the Shinigami as well, appeared with a hand on the murderer. There was no relief that washed over Xenor as he saw the two together; in just one moment he could tell these two were together in their crimes. "Leave that one alive." The first man listening without question dropped Xenor into the crimson sea. "Now little one." The second man looked at him, an eye patch covered one eye but the other was a pitch black. "You will tell anyone that bandits did this. Do you understand? Because if the Shinigami protect your worthless life than we can also take it."

Collapsing to his knees Xenor was ashamed of himself. He had been the only one to survive this terrible outcome of his friends. He was the only one to survive and still he couldn't even protect one of them he was so weak. Cries started to echo around him and it was a long time before he realized that they were his.

"Do you want power?" A voice sounded over his cries. A voice with power seeping out of it, more than anything he had ever felt. "I can give you great power."


	2. The New Captain of Squad Three

**This is my third Bleach story that I am currently writing. I am just switching between two of my stories right now so this will hopefully be updated every other week. That is what I'm going to try to any way. Well I hope you all enjoy and please review. **

The lapis lazuli sky loomed over the world with its beauty. The wind blew across the world making the leaves dance and the grass sing its wonderful tune. The many white, fluffy clouds danced across the sky covering up the sun, creating shadow to enjoy until the sun was in view again. The sun stood high in the sky descending across the horizon as time passed.

"Good time as any." Jumping to his feet in one motion Xenor immediately looked down at the white wall of Sekkiseki surrounding all of Seireitei. It made Xenor sick to the stomach thinking that those detestable Shinigami had such great protection. Taking hold of his black hilted Zanpakutō chained to his back, he grimaced. "Who says we can't play, Sokudo no Kasai*."

The chains that held his Zanpakutō in place tighten around his loose clothing, several sizes too big for him, as the blade and its scabbard glowed a bright red and shot at his feet. When the blinding light was a huge boot that went just under his knee was in its place. On the bottom of the boot were two wheels were attached to the bottom, one in the front and one in the back. A large blue flame was etched onto the inside and outside of each boot going upwards.

Xenor took one deep breathe before he speed off towards the Blue Stream Gate. The country side disappeared and the houses were but a blur to him. It only took a few seconds before he traversed the several miles to the Blue Stream Gate. It was bigger than Xenor remembered as a child, but it was still wasn't a problem for him.

"Who dares." Kaiwan had appeared out of nowhere, shaking the ground as he neared Xenor. The colossal man was ready to protect his gate from any intruders. "try to enter?"

"I do." Xenor replied back at the giant.

"You are but a child, flame head." It was true that Xenor's outward appearance was that of maybe fifteen, maybe even less than that, but he didn't consider himself a child. Not after all he had been through his life. Few people could even hope to survive half of all he had done in his life.

There wasn't time to waste. He had already made a perfect plan and wasting time talking to Kaiwan was not part of it. The faster he finished his plan the quicker he can go back to his sleep or go watch some clouds.

In one fatal movement Xenor went from facing Kaiwan to behind him, his foot kicking Kaiwan to the floor. With no time to move Kaiwan took the full blow of the force and was out cold from one hit. Step one of his masterful plan was almost finished, just one more part to complete and step two begins.

Calmly he rolls to the gate entrance and grabs with one hand underneath the cold white stone. With unholy strength he lifts the gate over his head with ease. It was so light that Xenor was surprised more people couldn't lift up the gate.

Step two begins now.

Throwing the gate up, Xenor started to skate towards his destination. The Seireitei was huge, a person could get lost easily if they didn't know where they were heading; but thankfully Xenor only needed to know one place and how to get there. The alarm had barely sounded his intrusion by the time he arrived at the Third Squad Barracks. "Arcane Iztel." He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I order a Trail by Combat. You can't back down as the rules of Shinigami state." Arcane had destroyed so many lives in the Soul Society with the abuse of his power, even killing civilians. Arcane was the first Shinigami he had ever traced crimes back to and he won't go unpunished. The end of step two was with Arcane's death.

All of the Third Squad Barracks started to echo with a single word 'Trail by Combat'. They had never had a Trail by Combat in all of the squad history; only Squad Eleven ever used the Trail by Combat to decide the rank of Captain. It was unusual and unsightly for any other Squad to have a Trail by Combat, but it was the law that all Captains must accept.

A big man with deep black hair and black eyes with no sense of guilt or remorse for all he had done. The white haori of a Captain ranked Shinigami was hanging from his back, how despicable could the Shinigami be to allow this man to be a Captain. The ugly scar running from his right temple down to his left check was the only recognition Xenor needed to know this man was Arcane Iztel.

"So you are the one who challenged me." Arcane scratched his chin with an overly sized finger. "You are but a child." He let out a belting laugh at Xenor calling a Trail by Combat on him.

"Just get two hundred members out here." There was no use to his plan if the Trail by Combat wasn't official. It would be just like Xenor killing Arcane out of spite if he didn't do it this way.

There was no point in Arcane calling for two hundred members of his squad out for they all gathered around them almost as soon as Xenor had told him. The word of the Trail by Combat had spread far throughout the squad. In only a matter of a minute had over three hundred squad members gathered around Arcane and Xenor anticipating a fight. To Xenor surprise several people from other Squads even came to watch the fight, something not predicted in his plan but the plan is unaffected.

"Draw you sword, scum." Xenor spat at him, not needing to hold back at all on his insults with the battle about to begin and over. Arcane was known to attack anyone that blatantly insults him, no matter what rank they are; though few of the deaths he had caused from that can be led back to him.

Arcane never cared that Xenor was a child, he just pretended to. He had already killed several children; killing another wasn't going to do anything. Pulling his glowing Zanpakutō from its scabbard he unleashed a great amount of reiastu. "Bankai. Oni Ono**." Skipping over his Shikai release he went straight towards his Bankai.

A large metal horn grew from Arcane's forehead, jutting about a foot. His body grew twice it's already huge size along with his skin turned a dark red that resembled crimson blood. Bulging muscles ripped his upper uniform, only the haori that fell to the ground remained in once piece, and his pants ripped at the knees. At the end of Arcane's two arms that were bigger than Xenor's entire body he held two double edge ax's that stretched higher than Arcane's body each. The blades of each ax were a pure white, easy to tell if they cut into someone, and the hilt was a deep red just like the color of his skin.

The moment his Bankai had been released he ran straight at Xenor with speed that a body his size shouldn't contain, but to Xenor he could have been standing still. Not moving Xenor took the full brunt of Arcane's first attack and with that first attack Xenor was cut cleanly in half.

"I told you I didn't want to…." The cut in half body of Xenor disappeared like a mist into the atmosphere. Hurriedly he started to look around for where Xenor possibly could have gone to.

"Why did Captain swing at the air?" The crowd was mumbling the same thing, trying to keep their conversations away from the enraged Captain.

"Why did you kill all those people?" Five Xenor's appeared around Arcane all saying the exact same thing at the same time. "Why did you abuse your power?" There was no difference in each of the five Xenors, each contained a shadow underneath. A perfect illusion if Arcane had ever seen one.

"I don't know what." He swung his mighty ax down hitting all of them at once. Each split in half, but like the first disappeared like mist into the air after a few seconds. "you're talking about."

"You don't?" Xenor voice echoed around Arcane, but there was no image of him to be seen. "You don't remember them." This time Xenor didn't appear, but rather the people that Arcane had; twelve commoner adults, two Shinigami, and five children. Each was covered in blood and was holding their mangled, decaying body just like the way Arcane had killed them.

"Go away." The demon Arcane swung his ax at them, terror at his kills suddenly appearing before him. The ax didn't cut them in half like it had with the Xenors, it just passed through the murdered like they were air. "I killed you." He yelled.

"That's right." Xenor appeared before his eyes once again, the others disappeared with his entrance. "You killed those innocent people." Arcane's axes were destroyed without any movement from Xenor. They were shatter into pieces that could only be described as ash. "You will now pay for your actions."

Taking a deep breathe Xenor bent down and touched his skates. "I guess we can't play. Let us get serious." A deep blue glow started at the skates and ran up through Xenor's entire body. The glow shot out like the flame of a torch. The closest Shinigami got burned from just being near him. The blue flame only increased in size with a wave of a hand it dispersed into the wind.

Then it disappeared. None saw what had just happened, but Arcane was on the ground. There were thousands of steaming cuts across his entire body and his clothes were burning in a blue flame. Small screams of pain were escaping his mouth. "I have one question." Xenor's entire way of speech changed from playful and rude to a deadly serious. The words themselves suffocated all of those that could hear them. Only a powerful Shinigami could hope to accomplish the same feat. "Do you know a Shinigami with a black eye and eye patch?"

"What are you?" He didn't even hear the question, too much damage done to his ears. Sealing his Zanpakutō onto his back, the chains slacked and fit it snugly against his back, Xenor grabbed the black hilt and unsheathed the pure white blade protected by the flame shaped guard. With one quick stab through the heart Arcane was dead by Xenor's hands.

Calmly he walked over to the abounded haori of Squad Three; it was just the size Xenor liked his clothes, too big for him. "My name is Xenor." He yelled as loud as he could in his child like body. "I am now the Captain of Squad Three."

*Sokudo no Kasai- the translator said it meant Speed Fire

**Oni Ono-the translator said it meant Demon Ax


	3. Captain Meetings

**Here is the second chapter to Internal Affairs. I hope all who read enjoy. I do not own Bleach.**

All the Captains had gathered for an emergency meeting the moment the alarm had sounded. It had already been five years since Aizen's sealing and the Seireitei was still recovering from the wounds it caused. Yamamoto had even convinced Central 46 to create an Internal Affairs section, but the creation was still in process.

"When is Arcane going to get here?" Shinji asked, annoyed that they were still waiting for that egotistical person. Not one of the Captains thought he was worthy, but unfortunately he was the only one with a Bankai that would accept the responsibility of a Captain. Renji said he didn't deserve it and Ikkaku said it was too much work, so it fell down to Arcane.

The door opened but the one who opened it wasn't Arcane; it was one of Yamamoto's subordinates. He ran towards Yamamoto trying to avoid the intimidating gaze from the lined up Captains, already irritated that they had to wait for Arcane. The man leaned over and whispered something into Yamamoto's ear, it was inaudible for all of them, but a sudden change in reiastu told them it was important.

"Come in." Yamamoto yelled at the still opened doorway. A child appeared in the door way, only sixteen at most, with a Captain's haori on. The clothes underneath weren't the Shinigami uniform but a red cloth shirt and red cloth pants that were too big for him. On his back was a Zanpakutō held up by large chains that wrapped around his entire body. The kid also had a flame-like red hair and eyes. There wasn't even a single strand of reiastu that fell off his body. This kid was strange, even without the haori.

"Yo." He leisurely waved at them, unafraid. The intensity of reiastu flowing out of Yamamoto didn't seem to break this kid's aloof features. "I'm Xenor."

"Get in line Captain of the Third Squad." Every single Captain was in a daze that a child had become a Captain without them knowing. There had been no Captain Proficiency test and no one had given a personal recommendation. They hadn't even known the position was open.

"I'm not sure where to stand." He rubbed the back of his head with a childish smile on his face. "Is it this open spot?" He walked over to where Unohana stood; the eyes of every Captain watched this strange kid as he walked, before he took his spot in line.

"Where are your shoes?" Yamamoto raised an eye towards the new Captain. "This is a sacred meeting place."

"Hmmm." Xenor looked down at his feet, wriggled his dirty toes and put it back on the ground. "It is too much of a hassle." He stated with a yawn.

Mumbling something under his breathe Yamamoto let out a sigh. "You were the break in as well."

"Yep." He yawned again. "Is it nap time yet?" He asked without a single sign of shame for such a disrespectful question. "I'm really sleepy."

"Sir." Byakuya stepped forward addressing Yamamoto. "Where is Arcane and who is this disrespectful child?"

"If you wanted to know something like that." Xenor stepped forward with a blade in his hands. He was twirling it in his hands like a plaything. It had a simple-cross guard, that resembled a four pane window and a lavender hilt, every one recognize it as Senbonzakura. "You could just ask me." They all had let their guards down at the kid and he had taken advantage of it. It was a disgrace to all of them, not just Byakuya to let this happen. "I really hate repeating myself, but I am Xenor." His attitude had completely changed from when he entered. He wasn't aloof and unaware, like he had when he entered, but seemed to stare directly into each of them and se their darkest secrets, yet they still couldn't sense a single strand of reiastu off of him. "As for Arcane." The attitude changed back before they noticed, as soon as he yawned again it seemed like it had just been a hallucination. "I killed him in the Trail of Combat." Without a thought Xenor tossed Senbonzakura over to Byakuya, he catch it like nothing.

"Strong." Kenpachi smiled at Xenor, wanting a fight. "Let's have a fight."

"I'm sorry." Xenor backed away. "But I don't like fighting the innocent." Waving his arms in front of him and trying to hid behind Unohana.

"My my." Unohana spoke, out of all of them she had been taking Xenor's appearance the best. "It is so lively." A small smile was on her face and Xenor seemed to back away from her, afraid.

"Quiet down." Yamamoto slammed his cane down on the ground. Everyone was silenced by the intimidation of Yamamoto. "This meeting was about the intruder, but since Xenor is the intruder we are changing our agenda. Kurosaki step forward."

"What do you want old man?" Ichigo had been relatively quiet the entire time, thinking of other things, but he couldn't do that any longer.

"With this sudden appearance I have decided." Yamamoto opened both of his eyes, serious about what was happening. "The Internal Affairs will be composed of Ichigo Kurosaki and Xenor, for now."

Suì-Fēng stepped forward, angered that a stranger could be put in such a critical team. "We don't know anything about this kid and you want to put him in charge of Internal Affairs." The heads of all the other Captain's nodded in agreement.

"You mean 'you don't know him'." Suì-Fēng was frozen by the intensity of Yamamoto's glare. "Now you are dismissed." Yamamoto banged his cane and everyone left without a complaint.

"Nice to see you again, Old Geezer." Xenor remarked before departing from the Captain's meeting, wanting to take a nap.

"Hey." Ichigo had been waiting outside the door. He was taller than him by a few inches, but it was enough to make Xenor look up to see his face. "How do you know the old man." Out of all the Captains, Ichigo was the one that he held the most respect for.

"That doesn't matter." That was something that Xenor would never reveal, he doubted that Yamamoto even wanted the reason known as well.

"What is your last name?" It was a simple question that Xenor wished he could answer.

"Don't have one." He replied back. "Now I have a question for you." Xenor reached into his sleeve and pulled out several pictures he hidden inside. Ichigo's eyes widened and he started to pat himself down looking for the very pictures Xenor held with in his hands. "You have a very loving family." He said as he flipped through the pictures. "A wife that loves you. Two sisters that look up to you. Even a father that looks after you."

"Give those back." Ichigo demanded, furious that something that precious to him had been taken so easily. "How did you get those?"

"I'm a good pickpocket." Xenor smiled at one of the skills he had picked up in the 80th district. "But there is just one person I don't know of." Xenor this time pulled out a pair of binoculars that he had taken from some noble. "The one watching Yuzu so closely." A long yawn interrupted Xenor's words, when he was finished he looked back at Ichigo with a grin. "and so much malice."

Ichigo, without even asking, grabbed the binoculars from Xenor's hand and turned towards his barrack searching for Yuzu. "Did you know there are many Shinigami that want to use you and Yuzu being the weakest of your family? You can guess." A smile shrouded Xenor's face as he left, leaving Ichigo wonder if he could be trusted or not. "I'm going to sleep under a tree now, maybe in my courtyard" Was the last hint Xenor gave to Ichigo to the whereabouts of his sister Yuzu and her possible assailant, though it didn't seem like Ichigo got the hint, still searching randomly.

The suspension of Xenor still hung in his mind, but Yuzu safety was very important, she was still considerably weak. Ichigo found her, after searching frantically, under a tree in the Fifth squad courtyard. Ichigo wasn't sure why he hadn't tried the courtyard at first; it was here favorite spot of Soul Society since the family moved three years ago. She sat under the same tree she would always sit under reading her cooking books, Ichigo couldn't see anyone else her; that shouldn't be right. The courtyard usually had a handful of people at any given time.

Hurrying over to his sister Ichigo used Shunpo to traverse the distant as fast as possible. There was no guarantee that anything would happen, but the sooner he arrived at Yuzu's side the sooner the uneasiness inside him would leave.

The courtyard had been as he had last seen it, except for one and only one thing. A Shinigami Ichigo had never seen before was holding Yuzu in a suffocating hold with one arm pinning her arms down and another pressing up against her neck. Yuzu was fighting as hard as she could, moving her head and kicking in random directions. She wasn't suitable to fight even with her arms, she had no chance of escaping on her own strength.

"Set her down." Ichigo yelled, furious as the protective brother he was. The man jumped a little at Ichigo's voice, he hadn't expected anyone to show up. A cold sweet started to bead down his ugly, soon to be beaten face if he didn't let Yuzu down immediately.

"Ho…w d…d…id y….y…you find me?" The assailant stammered, at a loss for words of the sudden appearance of Captain Ichigo, one of the most powerful Captains.

"Set her down." Ichigo repeated, stronger this time. "Or else." He reached for his oversized elegant cleaver Zanpakutō strapped to his back, ready to cut the man in two the moment he could. He was fearful that any attack could hit Yuzu, he couldn't take chances.

The man, in fear of his life, dropped Yuzu to the ground, holding his hands up right after. She started to gasp, trying to regain the oxygen that she had lost as she almost coughed to death. "Thank you brother." She wheezed, a little harmed from the suffocation.

"Come with me." Ichigo grabbed the man's Shinigami uniform, there was nothing he would rather do than chop this man in two but Ichigo couldn't do that without knowing who sent him; thankfully Suì-Fēng is in a terrible mood, perfect for an interrogation.

Then Ichigo would have a talk with Xenor, there is something fishy about how he had that kind of information.


End file.
